Une douche
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Vieille fic que j'avais écrite, slash HPDM


**Mini-fic purement (si je peux me permettre ce nouveau mot...) "Pulsionnelle" Héhéhéhéhéhé!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas les miens,ils appartiennent tous à mamzelle JKR!**

**Note de l'auteur: C'est un one shot slash lemon!(Encore une fois).Je vous garde la surprise du personnage mystère,même si c'est facile à deviner!!!**

**Une douche?**

**Chapitre I****(Probablement seul et unique!) **_**Changement de direction**_

**Harry attendait que tout les autres garçons soient sorti des douches car il s'était blessé et ne voulait pas qu'ils voient pour éviter de répéter comment il s'était fait ça.Ce n'était pas une bien grosse blessure,en fait ce n'était qu'une grande égratignure sur tout le long de sa cuisse gauche qui partait du dessous de la fesse et qui descendait jusqu'à sa cheville,mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à expliquer qu'il était tombé dans le parc,sur une branche qui s'était redressée lors de sa chute et lui avait causé ça.**

**Enfin,le dernier s'en était aller,il put entrer et se dévêtir tranquillement pour regarder sa marque rouge et constata que ce n'était pas si grave en fait.Il ouvrit les robinets et ajusta la température de l'eau asser chaude pour provoquer un nuage de brume qui ne tarda pas à envahir la salle de douches commune.Il devait quand-même ne pas trop prendre son temps car il avait une pratique de Quidditch le lendemain matin très tôt et devait dormir.Il en était à se laver les cheveux,ce qu'il aimait le plus car c'est à ce moment préci qu'il relaxait vraiment.Il aimait se masser le cuir chevelu,il ne savait pas pourquoi,mais cela le transportait dans un étât de tranquilité absolu.Il se pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à se frotter la tête avec le savon,ce qui rendit ses cheveux doux et oncteux au toucher,puis laissa un long soupir de contentement s'échapper.Il ne pouvait plus rien voir tellement la buée dans l'air était dense,mais il entendit quelqu'un entrer.Il ne s'en occupa pas car l'autre personne ne pouvait pas appercevoir sa marque,même pas le voir de toute façon.Il voyait la couleure blanche de la chaleur se promener dans l'air,mais ne pouvait pas voir plus de quelques centimètres en avant de lui,il fallait qu'il touche au mur pour ne pas foncer dedans.Encore la tête en arrière pour se rincer puis en profiter pour se laver la figure avec le savon qui coulait,se piquant du coup les yeux qu'il n'avait pas fermés à temps.Son oeil droit lui faisait mal et il laissa un son sourd s'échapper en essayant de mettre sa figure sous l'eau alors qu'il en avala par le nez.Le nez lui brûlait et l'oeil lui piquait,comme si ce n'était pas asser,il se fracassa contre le mur car ses mains étaient occupées à sa figure!Il entendit l'autre garçon rire de ses jurons alors qu'il essayait de ne pas retomber.**

**-"C'est malin!C'est pas ma soirée!"Se dépêcha-t-il de dire pour ne pas passer pour un maladroit.**

**L'autre homme ne parlait pas,il laissa simplement un autre petit rire se faire entendre au commentaire de Harry qui réussissait tranquillement à remettre son oeil en étât.Il avait,bien sûre,oublié de s'apporter une serviette et tâta le mur au cas ou quelqu'un aurait oublié la sienne,mais n'eut pas de chance et dû demander à l'autre.**

**-"Je veux pas t'importuner,mais j'ai pas ma serviette et mon oeil me fait très mal à cause du savon,sa t'embête de me lancer la tienne?"**

**-"Je veux bien te la lancer,mais on y voit rien ici!Attend,ne bouge pas je vais te trouver"Répondit l'autre.**

**Harry attendit,mais en vain,l'autre garçon n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le trouver,la pièce était petite et se remplissait toujours d'un nuage épais de brume quand les joueurs prenaient leur douche.**

**-"T'es où?"Demanda l'autre.**

**-"Juste ici!"**

**-"Bouge pas,je vais te repèrer."**

**Harry senti une main frôler le bas de son ventre et chercha la serviette dans les mains de l'autre,mais ne fit que le toucher un peu au hazard sans trouver ce qu'il voulait.**

**-"Arrête une seconde,je vais te la tendre comme ça,ça sera plus facile!"Dit l'autre.**

**Le garçon mit sa main à la base du dos de Harry puis l'en approcha lentement de lui.**

**-"Voilà!T'en as pour longtemps?"**

**-"Non,juste le temps d'essuyer mon oeil et je te la redonne."**

**L'autre resta près de Harry pour ravoir sa serviette.Il faisait très chaud,c'était exactement comme dans un sauna.Harry,toujours tenu par la main de l'autre,laissa un long soupir de soulagement s'échapper alors qu'il passait le tissu sur sa paupière.**

**-"C'est ma main qui te fait cet effet?"Demanda l'autre.**

**-"Hein quoi?"**

**Le garçon fit glisser sa main un tout petit peu plus bas,juste au commencement du postérieur de Harry,qui arrêta subitement de traiter son oeil.**

**-"Tiens,tu peux la reprendre."Dit Harry.**

**-"Merci."**

**Cette main était toujours sur lui et ne semblait pas s'enlever,Harry la prit dans sa main et la retira de son emplacement un peu embarrassant puis retourna sous la douche.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard,la douche juste à côté de la sienne se mit en fonction.**

**-"T'as rien contre le fait de discuter un peu?Ça m'ennui de rester tout seul dans mon coin."Dit la voix.**

**-"Pas dutout,mais je ne vois pas de quoi on peut discuter en prenant une douche,surtout avec un inconnu."Lança-t-il.**

**-"De ça..."Dit l'autre en se mettant à l'enduire de savon au niveau du ventre juste après s'être placé derrière Harry.**

**Harry,le goût de l'aventure toujours aussi éveillé,n'était pas certain dutout,mais se laissa savonner en silence.Les main glissantes de l'autre homme le relaxaient d'avantage,il laissa un soupir sortir malgré lui.**

**-"Ça te plaît?"Demanda le garçon.**

**-"Je crois bien,la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a lavé remonte à quand je n'étais qu'un bambin!"**

**Il senti l'autre homme se coller contre son dos alors qu'il passait ses mains sur sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'il n'allait sûrement pas juste se faire savonner.Il appréciait tout de même les caresses lentes et attentionnées de cette mystérieuse personne.**

**-"Tu ne m'a pas l'air d'un bambin à présent,mais d'un homme très bien formé!"Dit l'autre en remontant ses mains jusqu'à la base de son cou et en redescendant jusqu'à ses cuisses,le savon rendant les touchers plus doux que de la soie.**

**Harry n'avait jamais été caressé de cette façon,encore moins par un autre garçon,mais aimait la sensation qui le rendait peu à peu désireux d'aller un peu plus loin.Il pouvait presque sentir les empreintes digitales de l'autre tellement il le touchait lentement,examinant chaques détails de son corps avec grand soin.Ils ne parlèrent plus pour un long moment,Harry se laissant faire et l'autre se pâmait derrière le corps musclé qu'il caressait avec un malin plaisir.Le garçon passa ses mains sur le sexe encore au repos de Harry,mais celui-ci ne put nier qu'il avait aimé le toucher et son membre se dressa alors que les mains revenaient dessus,peut-être pour vérifier qu'elles avaient bien acomplie leur tâche et s'attardèrent à cet endroit.**

**-"Tu aimes?"**

**-"Oui!"Répondit Harry en soupirant.**

**Harry se décida enfin à accompagner les mains baladeuses de son bienfaiteur en lui glissant les siennes dessus,puis le long des bras en revenant vers les doigts agiles qui passaient dans tout les sens sur sa virilité maintenant impliable.Harry n'était pas vraiment embarrassé car il ne pouvait pas voir qui était derrière lui,ce qui l'encourageait à se laisser aller à ce petit plaisir innatendu sans timidité.L'eau coulait sur les deux corps soudés par le désir et les rendaient sexuellement fous.**

**Soudainement,plus rien!L'autre homme était parti!Le laissant sur sa soif,sans aucune pitié.Là Harry se sentit frustré,mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi?Il se sécha et se rhabilla en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer.Allait-il le revoir un jour?**

**Dans sa chambre,Harry essayait de s'enlever cette idée de la tête,mais il avait tellement aimé qu'il ne pouvait pas songer à autre chose.Un homme,oui,un homme avait éveillé chez lui le désir,mais avant tout c'était un humain et lui aussi était fait de chair,donc rien de bien mal là-dedans.**

**Il alla se coucher avec l'idée de retourner dans les douches le lendemain soir,juste pour voir s'il allait le rencontrer de nouveau.**

**Le lendemain,Harry eût été à tout ses cours avec la seule et unique pensée du soir dernier.Il avait très hâte au soir,il espérait qu'il vienne et voulait qu'il ne vienne pas,car plus il y pensait,plus il croyait ne pas avoir le courage de regarder qui était cet homme.Il ne voulait pas gâcher le suspense en découvrant le mystérieux personnage qui lui avait fait briser la barrière du plaisir,car peut-être ne l'aimerait-il pas.S'il découvrait une beauté?Si,finallement,cet homme,ce garçon,il ne savait pas,était séduisant,attirant,cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son désir d'y retourner,car cette personne avait un toucher qui le rendait comme saoul tellement c'était fort.D'un autre côté,si ce roi de la caresse était laid,ou rejeté de tous,il n'aurait plus le même plaisir,peut-être préferait-il ne pas savoir après tout!Il se rendit à sa pratique de Quidditch avec hâte et se donna entièrement,à cent pour cent dans le jeu.**

**Les autres partit,il se dirigea sous la douche rapidement pour en ouvrir les robinets afin de créer un autre nuage qui allait lui cacher l'identité de l'inconnu aux mains agiles.Quelques minutes passèrent et quelqu'un fit son entrée dans la pièce humide.**

**-"Qui est là?"Demanda Harry,intrigué.**

**-"Qui demande?"Dit l'autre garçon.**

**-"Es-tu celui d'hier?"**

**-"Je ne crois pas,c'est la première fois que je me douche ici cette semaine."**

**Harry était très déçu,un instant il cru que son amant anonyme venait le rejoindre,mais ce n'était qu'un joueur de Quidditch sans importance à ses yeux.Il finit de se laver et retourna dans sa chambre.Demain,sa dernière pratique de la semaine,il n'aurait donc que cette occasion pour attendre encore.Son coeur commençait à battre pour cet inconnu,bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il avait l'air,mais son corps en redemandait chaque minutes.Il se glissa sous les couvertures,prenant quelques heures pour s'endormir tellement il aimait penser aux derniers évènements.**

**Le lendemain,il était devenu un peu fou,mais au déjeuner il se mit à dire à tout le monde Une douche?,Une douche?,mais personne ne semblait comprendre,donc il fut encore plus déçu de ne pas le trouver.Il avait l'air d'un fou braque à demander à tout le monde,mais il s'en foutait vraiment,il était déterminé.À la fin de la journée il ne trouva pas le coupable qui lui avait si bien touché et se résolut,ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et cela ne se reproduirait pas.**

**Après cette longue et triste journée,Harry fit comme d'habitude et attendit d'être seul pour aller se doucher.Personne ne fit son entrée dans la salle de douches,il se sentait abattu car il aurait aimé une caresse de cet inconnu,juste une dernière.**

**-"Bonsoir jeune homme..."Dit une voix famillière en entourant Harry de ses bras.**

**-"Es-tu...C'est toi?"Demanda Harry d'un ton incertain.**

**-"Oui.Je t'ai manqué?"**

**-"Non,je me demandais,c'est tout."Dit Harry en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux.**

**-"Dommage,alors je te laisse."**

**-"Non!Ne pars pas,qui es-tu?"**

**Harry ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et était grandement surprit qu'une main famillière se pose sur son épaule en lui glissant du savon dessus par le fait même.**

**-"Qui je suis?Mais qui es-tu?"**

**-"Crois-moi,tu ne veux pas le savoir!"Répondit Harry un peu embarrassé.**

**-"Tant pis!Moi je ne veux pas ton nom,je veux ce qui vient avec!"**

**Harry était torturé de ne pas savoir qui était derrière lui à le toucher si bien,mais aimait se laisser aller au bon vouloir du "fantôme",comme il aimait l'imaginer.Il put appercevoir un peu de peau alors qu'il penchait la tête pour embrasser la main qui lui tâtait l'extrémité de l'épaule,mais rien pour deviner qui cela pouvait bien être.Il sentit une mains se poser sous sa cuisse gauche,remontant celle-ci dans les airs devant lui tout en se sentant collé au mur froid en face.Harry mit ses mains à plât sur le mur et pencha la tête en arrière pour atteindre la bouche de l'autre qui ne tarda pas à se laisser découvrir.Un baiser,un vrai,enfin!**

**-"Ne pars pas si vite cette fois!"Dit Harry en soupirant longuement.**

**-"Hmmm,mais je n'en ai pas l'intention."**

**Il entendit cette dernière parole avant de sentir la partie dure du garçon se frotter contre sa fesse,il ne put se retenir et se retourna délicatement afin d'en sentir l'effet sur sa devanture dans le même étât.**

**-"Dis-moi qui tu es,je t'en prie!"Dit Harry en suppliant l'autre garçon.**

**-"Non,à toi de le découvrir."**

**Avec une voix si douce,cet homme ne pouvait pas être laid,il ne pouvait que reflèter la beauté d'un dieu avec ces attouchements divins.Les douches s'arrêtèrent,mais ils ne s'en occupèrent pas car ils étaient en pleine action,se touchant,se découvrant de leurs doigts curieux.**

**-"Tu veux bien?"Dit l'inconnu en pressant son membre contre l'entrée intime de Harry.**

**-"Non,non s'il-te-plaît,je n'ai jamais...Ohhhhhhh!"**

**Trop tard,l'autre n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Harry et s'était glissé là où il n'aurait pas dû,faisant gémir Harry.Douleur?Plaisir?Il ne savait pas trop,car les mains du fantôme l'occupaient ailleurs.Il posa sa main sur la tête de celui qui lui faisait l'amour sans permission et sentit ses cheveux soyeux et mouillés,puis glissa ses doigts entre les mêches longues.**

**-"Laisse-moi te voir!"Dit Harry,rempli de désir.**

**-"Si tu me laisse te découvrir en même temps."**

**-"Tout ce que tu veux,mais laisse-moi te voir!"Soupira-t-il.**

**La brume s'était dissipé juste asser pour leur permettre de se voir,mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait encore,préservant le mystère un peu plus longtemps.Harry se retourna et leva la tête avec hésitation,avec lenteure et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de l'autre,sans vraiment examiner son visage,figé par les yeux magnifiques qu'il venait de fixer.**

**-"Mais qui es-tu donc?"Dit Harry,attendant que la brume s'évapore encore plus.**

**Malheureusement,encore une fois,le garçon se sauva sans avertissement et laissa Harry sur sa faim.Il avait été à deux doigts de savoir!Définitivement,cet homme était cruel et aimait se laisser désirer.Cruel?Hmmm,mais qui était cruel?Il ne connaissait personne sauf peut-être Snape,mais Snape ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans les douches des joueurs,mais c'était quand-même une possibilité.Draco était cruel aussi,Lucius,non,pas Lucius!Qu'est-ce que Lucius viendrait faire ici de toute façon!Draco?Non plus!Draco ne prenait jamais sa douche si tard et de toute manière ce n'était pas la soirée de pratique des Slytherins.Qui?Qui lui avait si bien fait l'amour?**

**Sous les couvertures,Harry avait la tête pleine de gens qui auraient pu se retrouver à cet endroit en même temps que lui,mais il ne faisait que tourner en rond,sans jamais arrêter son idée sur quelqu'un de préci.Encore une fois il s'endormi l'esprit ravagé par les interrogations nombreuses qui le hantaient sans relâche.Cette nuit-là il s'était touché lui-même pour essayer d'atteindre la même douceur,mais ne pu pas,se rendant à l'orgasme comme il l'avait toujours fait de ses mains sans habiletées,il l'avait bien remarqué.L'homme,le garçon,l'avait fait monter comme jamais il n'avait réussit à le faire lui-même et cela l'intriguait de plus en plus.**

**Quatre jours passèrent,quatre interminables jours qui avaient rendu Harry au bord du délire,car il ne pensait qu'à cet homme et les geste qu'il posait sur sa personne innexpérimentée.Quatre jours de déprime totale,chaque nuit il essayait d'atteindre le même plaisir,mais n'y arrivait pas.Il en était rendu à se dire que même si cet homme était Dumbledore,rien n'arrêterait son désir!Heureusement il n'avait pas senti de longue barbe se frotter contre lui et il en remerciait le ciel!La voix était plus jeune que celle d'un vieux sorcier,mais plus grave que celle d'un première année,ce qui lui compliquait la tâche un peu plus.**

**Ce soir-là,il prit sa douche avec tout les autres en espérant recevoir un regard de l'un d'entre eux afin de découvrir son amant mystérieux,mais personne ne semblait s'occuper de lui dans ce sens.Il fut encore une fois déçu et resta plus longtemps sous l'eau,juste au cas où.**

**-"Tiens tiens!Tu m'attendais?"Dit une voix maintenant connue de Harry.**

**-"No...Oui!"Dit-il en hésitant.**

**-"Tu en veux encore?"**

**-"Non,je veux savoir qui tu es!"Lança Harry.**

**-"Je n'ai rien contre ce fait,mais j'en veux plus d'abord."Dit-il en se replaçant derrière Harry,laissant deviner ses intentions.**

**-"Moi aussi!"S'écria Harry en le tirant subitement contre son dos.**

**L'homme mit une de ses mains sur la tête de Harry et l'autre autour de son ventre tandis qu'il entrait,enfin,en Harry qui ne demandait pas mieux à cet instant et laissa un puissant gémissement envahir l'endroit brumeux.Harry sentait chaque va-et-vient et soupirait chaque fois.**

**-"Aller,bouge un peu avec moi."Dit l'autre en essayant de diriger Harry dans ses mouvement lents.**

**Harry laissait des traces de son haleine dans le cou du garçon tandis qu'il allait et venait au même rythme que lui.Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à la fin cette fois-ci,se libérant chacun leur tour dans le corps de l'autre en criant fortement.**

**-"Mais...Tu es...!!!!!!!!!"**

**-"Et toi...Non!!!!!!!!!!!"Dit l'autre.**

**Harry fut désagréablement surprit d'enfin découvrir qui était celui qui lui procurait autant de plaisir,il ne savait plus quoi dire alors qu'il venait de se retourner pour l'embrasser,mais fut arrêté par l'absence de fumée blanche normalement causée par l'humidité.**

**-"C'est pas possible!"S'écria Harry.**

**-"TOI?!Je n'y crois pas!"Dit l'autre,stupéfait.**

**-"Je viens de te faire l'amour croyant que...Mais TOI?"**

**-"Et oui,moi.Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de te laisser faire?"Demanda l'autre.**

**-"Je ne savais pas!Avoir su,j'aurais pas...Non,j'y crois pas!"**

**-"Et on l'a pourtant fait!T'as aimé non?"Dit l'autre en approchant sa figure de la sienne pour essayer de lui arracher un autre baiser.**

**-"...Oui."Dit Harry en baissant la tête,ne voulant pas trop l'embrasser.**

**-"Alors rien ne nous empêche de recommencer?Tu ne crois pas?Maintenant que le mal est fait."**

**-"Je sais,mais là c'est différent."Avoue Harry.**

**-"En quoi?Si tu ne m'avais pas vu,tu aurais aimé continuer non?Alors où est le mal à présent?"**

**-"Le mal est que C'est toi!Je n'aurais pas pensé que cela aurait pu être toi et là j'avoue être sous le choc,même ayant aimé pour vrai."**

**-"Écoute Harry,rien ne nous oblige à le dire!C'est arrivé,point."**

**-"Je sais,j'ai attendu si longtemps que tu reviennes et tu l'as fait,maintenant tu es devant moi,j'ai fait ça avec toi,mais je n'en ai pas honte,mais c'est quand-même toi!"**

**-"Je suis aussi mal que toi,mais je n'ai pas honte non plus,j'ai trop aimé,je t'ai trop désiré.Nous devons tout arrêter,Harry je pars et jamais nous ne reparlerons de ça!"Dit l'autre en se retournant pour partir.**

**-"Non!Tu restes!C'est pas rien ce qu'on a fait!Je ne t'aime pas,en tout cas pas comme ça,mais j'aime ce que nous avons fait et j'aime être avec toi même si c'est la première fois que je te vois enfin,là je suis fou,mais je ne veux pas que tu partes!"Déclara Harry,plein d'espoirs.**

**-"Oh...Mmmm."Gémissa l'autre en l'embrassant immédiatement après la déclaration.**

**-"Draco...Encore!"**

**-"Toujours!Juste pour toi."**

**FIN**

**J'ai bien écris "Mini-Fic" non?Bein c'est ça!!!Alors à la prochaine fic!**

**-SNAPESLOVE-**


End file.
